After Shift
by grissom07
Summary: What does the team do after shift ends? GSR. Two stories in one.


**After Shift**

_Okay I have just been reading some stories that involve the team playing games and stuff together like truth or dare and stuff so I thought I would write two._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day after shift Sara and Grissom were going to go get some breakfast together and then head home. They were dating but they lived at Grissom's house together but then just as they were about to walk out the rest of the team stopped them.

Nick: "Hey Griss, Sara. You guys want to come with us to Catherine's to get some drinks?"

Grissom looked at Sara and Sara looked at Grissom.

Sara: "Sure"

Everyone rode with Catherine but Sara and Grissom because they didn't fit in the car. On Grissom and Sara's ride to Catherine's they held hands and would kiss at every stoplight as long as the rest of the team in the car ahead of them was looking forward.

At Catherine's they all got a beer. Lindsey was with her grandma for the week. They sat in the living room talking.

Catherine: "Hey you guys want to play a game?"

Warrick: "Sure."

Greg: "How bout truth or dare?"

Nick: "Sounds good to me."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Greg went first.

Greg: "Warrick, truth or dare?"

Warrick: "Truth."

Greg: "You have a thing for Catherine?"

Warrick: "Truthfully… I do."

Everyone laughed.

Warrick: "Nicky, truth or dare?"

Nick: "Dare."

Warrick: "Kiss Sara on the lips."

Nick walked over to Sara and kissed her. Grissom was jealous but tried not to show it.

Catherine: "Ohhhh."

Nick: "Cath, truth or dare?"

Catherine: "Truth."

Nick: "You too have a thing for Warrick?"

Catherine: "I do."

Greg: "Ohhh."

Catherine: "Griss, truth or dare?"

Grissom: "Truth,"

Catherine: "You're in love with Sara?"

Grissom: "Yes I am."

Everyone was shocked. He admitted it without pausing or hesitating at all. Sara just sat back and smiled and so did Grissom.

Grissom: "H... Sara, truth or dare?"

Sara: "Dare."

Grissom: "Kiss me."

Everyone was again shocked. What was Grissom doing?

Sara walked across the room where Grissom was sitting in a chair she sat on his lap and passionately kissed him. It was a long and deep kiss. Then she walked back across the room and sat down.

Sara: "Greg, truth or dare?"

Greg was still in shock with the rest of the team. It took him awhile to respond.

Greg: "Umm... Truth."

Sara: "You have the hots for me?"

Greg: "Well I did until you went over there and like made out with Grissom."

Everyone laughed even Grissom. Greg didn't think it was funny though.

Grissom: "Well that was a good game. Now what?"

Everyone picked up another drink and opened it.

Catherine: "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

Nick: "Like what?"

Catherine: "Not involving you Nicky. Between you two."

Catherine looked from Grissom to Sara and back at Grissom.

Grissom: "Between me and Sara?"

Nick: "Yeah, that's a good question is there something going on that we don't know about?"

Sara walked across the room again and sat on the arm of the chair where Grissom was sitting. He put his arm around her waist. She put her arm around his neck.

Warrick: "Well I guess there is. How long?"

Sara: "Two years now."

Catherine: "Really?"

Everyone was shocked. They had been dating for two years and none of them knew. Wow!

They all kept drinking and when they decided to go home they decided they shouldn't so they all just passed out somewhere at Catherine's house.

Sara and Grissom slept together on the couch. Greg on the floor behind the couch, Nick was in a reclining chair, Catherine went to her room and brought Warrick with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick and Catherine woke up first. They made breakfast for the team. Nick woke up eventually and then Sara and Grissom. They all had breakfast while Greg was still passed out on the floor behind the couch.

Nick: "Hey Warrick if Greg's still sleeping when we're done with breakfast you want to draw on his face or something?"

Warrick: "Sounds like fun."

So when they were done with breakfast they drew a mustache and some other things on Greg's face. Then left him alone. A little while later Greg woke up.

Sara: "Morning sleepy head."

Greg: "Morning."

Sara and Grissom were on the couch watching TV. Catherine and Warrick were on the other side of the couch and Nick was in a chair.

Greg: "Are we going to eat something?"

Grissom: "We already ate you just slept through it."

Catherine: "Feel free to help yourself we got to go to work in about an hour."

Everyone headed for work an hour later.

When Greg walked in everyone was laughing. He still had the drawings on his face cause no one told him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Why is everyone laughing at me?'_ Greg thought to himself.

Then a nice cute new girl in the lab said "Greg you have something on your face."

He ran to the bathroom, saw it and washed it off.

Then he went to the break room where the rest of the team minus Grissom was sitting.

Greg: "Thanks guys, thanks a lot."

Warrick: "For what? What did we do?"

Greg: "The drawings... Yeah thanks… You made me look like a fool."

They all laughed and Greg stormed out and they all got to work.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so here is another little story I just thought of cause I am watching CSI on spike and the eppi is the one where a Sherlock Holmes enthusiast is murdered in his perfectly re-created Victorian-Era Baker Street study and the CSI team needs to find the killer. Yeah-good eppi Greg is investigating it. So yea... Here's the new story!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to the end of shift and everyone was sitting in the break room.  
Cath: "Hey you guys want to do something tonight together?"  
Nick: "What did you have in mind?"  
Cath: "I don't know I was just wondering we could get drinks or something."  
Griss was reading the newspaper.  
Griss: "How bout a murder mystery dinner?"  
Warrick: "What?"  
Griss: "A murder mystery dinner... There is one at one of the local hotels where anyone can show you just buy a ticket at the door or in advance then there is a group of actors and they put on this thing and everyone has a part to play and everyone has to try and solve the murder?"  
Sara: "Sounds like fun."  
Cath: "Let's go."

They all leave and go to the murder mystery. When they get there they are giving a nametag with a fake name and what they do. It turned out that Griss and Sara ended up being a married couple. Nick and Greg were college kids just hanging out and Catherine and Warrick were bar tenders.

Griss and Sara took advantage of the fact that they were a "married couple". Sara would sit on his lap and they would kiss.  
Cath: "You guys are getting into character."  
They didn't answer they just smiled.

They all had fun trying to solve the murder. Griss whispered a name in Sara's ear. And Sara nodded. They were discussing who they thought did it while they were enjoying their dinner. They ended up being right.

At the end of the night the team walked out together. Griss still had his arm around Sara's waist.  
Nick: "Griss you can stop hanging on Sara the party's over."  
Griss: "Nicky the party ain't over until we all agree its over. Let's go for drinks its only 9:00."  
Warrick: "What's with you Griss. You usually avoid going out with us after shift now you're all let's go."  
Greg: "Yeah and you're hanging all over Sara tonight and you still are."  
Griss: "Fine you guys don't want drinks we don't have too."  
Sara: "I'll go get drinks with you Griss," and she kissed him on the cheek.  
Griss: "Okay we're going for drinks if you guys want to join us feel free to come join us,"  
and they walked off to Griss's car cause they rode together.

Greg: "Well I'm up for drinks."  
Nick: "Same here."  
Warrick: "Same."  
Cath: "Then what are you waiting for guys lets go."  
They followed Griss out of the parking lot and went to the bar and they all had drinks.

Griss and Sara flirted Warrick and Cath flirted Greg found a girl at the bar and so did Nick. Warrick took Cath to the dance floor. Nick and Greg took their girls to the dance floor. Griss and Sara sat next to each other in their booth.  
Griss: "Finally we're alone."  
Sara: "Yeah… Are we going to tell them?"  
Griss: "Let them figure it out on their own."  
They held hands across the table and made small talk while the other danced the night away.

**THE END**


End file.
